


Assassination Note

by kaybear03



Category: Assassination Classroom, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybear03/pseuds/kaybear03
Summary: Nagisa's mom takes it to far, and finds herself in a certain notebook.Cross-posted on my wattpad account, @kaybear03, and my friends wattpad account, @spaceturtle123





	1. The News, And The Chip

Light sits in his room, the television on the news channel as he does his homework, just like every other day, a bag of potato chips beside him along with the Death Note. As he pauses in his equations to look at the television, as a news report turns on.

“Nagisa Shiota, age fourteen, has been put in the hospital for a broken arm and a broken leg earlier today. Evidence shows that he was pushed down the apartment stairs by somebody, many believe it was his mother, Hiromi Shiota. Apparently, loud noises can often be heard from the Shiota household, including glass shattering, screaming, and pounding. A fellow classmate of Nagisa’s, Karma Akabane, found Nagisa at the bottom of the stairs, unconscious and bleeding.

“We asked him some questions, but all we got was the following, ‘I was on my way to see him, and he was at the bottom of the stairs, bloody and broken. What else do you want me to say?’ We tried to get a hold of Hiromi, but she refused to comment.”

Light stared at the screen, his attention now more on the woman's face then on the story. “Hiromi Shiota, huh? Seems like she could be Kira’s next target,” he said, smirking as he grabbed a potato chip, and _**ate it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Nagisa’s heavy eyelids flickered open. He heard a slow and steady beeping. A faint groan, “Where am I?”

 

“Ah, Nagisa, you’re awake. Your friend Karma found you at the bottom of the stairs of your apartment, you’re in the hospital,” a tall man in a white coat turned around. "You have a broken arm and leg, so don’t try to get up. Alright?” Nagisa made an unamused face, as he was able to see the casts, he wasn’t blind. The doctor shrugged and walked out of the room.

 

The blue-haired boy sighed and looked at his casts again, he knew what had happened. His mother had gotten too angry, and she threw him down the stairs. Yes, it had hurt, but he passed out halfway down, so he didn’t feel most of it.

 

Meanwhile, Light sat at his desk, contemplating if he should kill Hiromi Shiota through a heart attack or something else, perhaps falling down some stairs? No, that would be too obvious. He munches on a chip, deep in thought. Maybe Kira needed to do something obvious? But I would need a way for the police to know that this death was in fact Kira. Light’s eyes widened, “That’s it!” He whipped out his pen, and started to write; Hiromi Shiota, suffers a heart attack while starting to head down the stairs from the twelfth floor, causing her to fall down the stairs to the tenth floor, breaking her neck in the process.

 


End file.
